scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell
The main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts, Maxwell has small black eyes and always has a smile on his face (even when he dies). His job is to find Starites and Starite shards anywhere he can search. Appearence He wears a Rooster Helmet, headphones, a blue hoodie, a star necklace (believed to be a starite), white gloves (concept art only), green shorts, and blue and red socks. His physical appearances are small square eyes (Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts - only)/small round eyes (concept art, Scribblenauts Remix and Scribblenauts Unlimited ) and a smile. He has some similar appearances of a Scribblenaut which is a star necklace and his Rooster Helmet. Biography Maxwell was born into a family of 42, the son of Edgar and Julie. Each of them were given special gifts. Maxwell's, as you might guess, was his notebook, and Lily Lily's was a globe that brought her anywhere in the world (The other gifts are unknown). When Lily was cursed to slowly turn to stone, Maxwell needed to collect starites by making people happy. After removing the curse, he went on to continue finding starites, either by helping people or searching places where they may already be. Though he is meant to be helping, he's not afraid to kill a few people and make his own worlds, whether they be paradises or nightmares. Object The Maxwell object is the only object in Super Scribblenauts that cannot be created with the notebook. Maxwell can only be found in two of special Time Machine levels, one being the first level of Scribblenauts, and the other having an unknowned origin and representation/meaning. Maxwell can be moved into the playground by using a potion with the Portable adjective given to it. Maxwell can be cloned like all other objects, but will not show any information when selected with the magnifying glass. This making it extremely difficult to add behavior adjectives to Maxwell. When multiple Maxwells are present, they will act much similar to an animal rather than a human. A Maxwell will become anggressive when another Maxwell is picked up or attacked by any other object. A Maxwell will attack by running into their opponent, but will still use weapons when they are available or given to them. The Maxwell object is also included in Unlimited, when you use a teleporter or a cloning machine. You can also spawn it by using The @ Method. The Maxwell that was spawned using the teleporter can also be modified with adjectives and the powerful object editor. You can use the object editor to change the name, so he will be easier to spawn. Maxwell related objects Objects that make references to Maxwell are: *Neon sign *Lolwut *Llewxam *Clone *TV, when turned on *Photo *Movie Theater Maxwell's Family Maxwell has 40 brothers and Lily. His parents are Edgar and Julie . Maxwell Concept Art Maxwell in a bathtub.jpeg|Flying in the official vehicle- A Dotted Winged Bathtub.|link=Winged Dotted Bathtub Maxwell draw.jpg|Sitting on a cloud.|link=Cloud Maxwell fly.jpg|Fly away! MAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAX.jpg|In the field.|link=Maxwell SU Maxwell.jpg|From Scribblenauts Unlimited SU storyline 2.jpg|Maxwell and his Sister, Lily Trivia *Maxwell has a predecessor or original image, Scribblenaut which is available in-game and is also an avatar. *It is possible to have ''two ''Maxwells on a Super Scribblenauts playground (However one you cannot control). Use the Time machine's secret level that looks like the first level of the original Scribblenauts, shrink the Maxwell there (Using a shrink ray), pick up the past Maxwell and then warp back. If you revert him back to his normal size then you now have two Maxwells! You can also use ridable and wearable potions. Other ways are to make your own Maxwell with the object editor, or use a teleporter. *He is the only person in the game that does not have a voice of typical humanoids. *His eyes maybe the largest eyes of any humanoid (if not counting a rather monster-like humanoid) and the only having square eyes in-game. *He is the only character that does not have emotions. *In the concept art, he has white gloves, while in-game he doesn't. *In Scribblenauts Unlimited any brother that you spawned will follow you. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Humanoids Category:Avatars Category:Maxwell's Family Category:@ Method Spawns Category:Objects Category:Words